


Let Me Know Before I Fall

by peach_san



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Other, Pining Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_san/pseuds/peach_san
Summary: “I mean, if you weren’t an angel or if I weren’t a demon- say we were both humans, do you think things could have been different for us?” Do you think, in another world, time, and place, we could have been happy together? is what Crowley doesn’t say.In which Crowley reminisces on his first meeting with Aziraphale Before The Fall and what could've been had he not fallen.





	Let Me Know Before I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really just in need of some fluff

Crowley growled, stricken with both anger and a sharp pain in his right wing. Botis and Amduscias were both overjoyed at the idea of playing seemingly innocent pranks on the other angels and Crowley had somehow winded wrapped up in their mischievous schemes, ultimately deciding, and quite foolishly at that, to play along even when their pranks became harsher and more violent.

He really should have seen this coming when Botis and Amduscias showed no sign of targeting the archangels or any of the higher ranking angels, opting to go after the minor angels instead. Nonetheless, he participated in the fun that was their cruel pranks, which had resulted in several injuries from several very upset angels. Had Raphael not discovered this after several angels came to him for healing and scolded the three boys into the next century, who knows how far they could have taken it.

Bitter and full of disappointment, Botis and Amduscias had both agreed to put an end to their game, but not without refusing to disarm and remove all of their cleverly hidden contraptions, and not without intentionally neglecting to disclose the location of said boobytraps to Crowley, of course. It was something the two young angels saw as a last bit of fun before having to put an end- or as they viewed it, a pause- on their cruel bit of fun.

And so, there lay Crowley, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as his left wing struggled aggressively against the sharp grip of a bear trap-like contraction. 

“Are you- are you trapped?”

Crowley shot his head up, almost flinching, and miracled away his tears as he gazed up, vaguely having recognized the voice. Yes, he did indeed recognize the voice. His name was Azera- Zira- No- Aziraphael, yes… or was it Azirafell? Regardless, he recognized the voice, the hurt and painfully innocent expression and, more importantly, the way his hand hovered over his right arm, covering several scrapes and bruises, the result of a cruel prank.

Crowley looked away in shame and humiliation. Had this rosy-faced cherub come to gloat? Crowley had been partially responsible for his wounds, and yet there he was, his own wings twitching painfully with no means of escape. Maybe this was God’s own idea of a cruel joke. 

Aziraphale approached knelt at his side, removing his hand from his arm to position it over Crowley’s trapped wing and- snap, the trap had come undone. Crowley stumbled forward onto the ground, his wing finally enjoying freedom with outstretched feathers, his right wing following suit as well.

He looked at the other angel. At this close proximity, he was able to see his plump, flushed face and his red, swollen eyes. For a moment, neither said a word, simply staring back at the other.

“You have very pretty wings,” Aziraphale finally spoke, his voice soft and comforting, “so... you best hurry and get Raphael to heal them for you. I’m afraid I can do not much else for you…” Much else? Here was this angel, prioritizing Crowley’s injuries over his own. Crowley’s who mere minutes ago, had helped give him those very injuries. 

A real angel, Crowley regarded in awe.

“Well, what about yourself?” Crowley asked as he cleared his throat, forcing himself back to the situation at hand, his eyes gliding over Aziraphale’s injured arm. Aziraphale extended his hand to help Crowley up as he explained himself.

“I-I was going to, but…” Aziraphale frowned, looking as though he were about to begin crying once more, and lowered his head. Crowley’s felt this chest tighten painfully at the sight, almost regretting asking. “But I heard crying, and so I followed it here, and now… now I’m lost-” 

“That’s okay, I know my way around. I can take us both to Raphael,” Crowley interjected quickly. Aziraphale’s eyes seemed to glow, a small smile taking the place of faint tears as he replied, “really?”

“Really,” Crowley confirmed confidently.

He reached his hand out, offering it to Aziraphale so they he would take it and Crowley could guide them. Aziraphale took it for comfort. Aziraphale’s wing extended over Crowley’s, almost as if to shield both him and his injured wing from further harm. Aziraphale had done so to ensure Crowley could efficiently guide them without losing one another. Crowley took it as comfort.

Before The Fall had been several lifetimes ago, and Crowley never did bring up the golden haired boy who had won his affections almost effortlessly. He doubted Aziraphale even remembered, or else, did not connect the dots as to who and where the other angel had ended up. Perhaps it was for the best. After all, it had mattered little, seeing as how Crowley, especially following the events of Armageddon had been successfully resolved, was still able to keep his angel in his sights. But there was a lingering question he could never quite voice himself. But now, with Adam and the Them happy and at peace, he could see an opportunity emerging as they sat calmly and happily in the park.

“Angel,” Crowley breathed, “Do you think if things could have gone differently if we hadn’t been on opposing ends?” Aziraphale looked at Crowley, awaiting further elaboration.

“I mean, if you weren’t an angel or if I weren’t a demon- say we were both humans, do you think things could have been different for us?” Do you think, in another world, time, and place, we could have been happy together? is what Crowley doesn’t say.

“Yes,” replied Aziraphale, prompting Crowley to swiftly turn to look at him, hopeful eyes obscured behind glasses. “It would certainly have been near impossible for things to not have gone differently. For one, provided we were even born into the same era, and this era, I doubt we could have done much to prevent Armageddon as humans, and furthermore-”

“No, angel, what I meant was-”

“I know what you meant, dear,” Aziraphale said calmly. “And no, I think not.” 

Crowley nodded slowly, turning his gaze away with a soft, “oh” and this sinking feeling. The angel grinned, overjoyed, and reached for his best friend’s hand. Crowley looked at Aziraphale’s hand on his own, and the knowing gaze on his face, and held his hand back firmly, earning a reassuring squeeze from Aziraphale in return. Crowley smiled.

“Yeah, me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really glad I got to incorporate Raphael into this one because my archangel never gets any attention, it's all because they're a fellow middle child. Anyways thanks for tuning in!


End file.
